The Moon that Met the Stars
by RaeReads
Summary: Going out for coffee late at night, Luka's world changes when she runs into a strange girl who she just can't seem to figure out


I stared up at the sky, darkness meeting up with the light that had radiated from the stars. Pondering slowly, while nothing could be heard except the chirps of the crickets or the hum of wind that had passed my ear slowly and in a calm fashion. I stopped walking, taking photos of things that had peaked my interest in the slightest bit possible, even if it wouldn't make sense to do so. The moon, for one thing, was something that I could stare at for hours and not be bored of the glow it gave me when I walked into the cold night. I know I was strange, I give that acknowledgment right here, right now, but something about space had always interested me. Walking to the café that was always open at night, I noticed a strange glow of teal coming from the corner you must turn. I sighed, knowing that it could be many different types of things, but I didn't bother as I kept walking at the slowest pace possible to get some good dark coffee that had four sugar cubes in it. Drooling at the thought my feet started going faster and I started to breathe a little harder as each step took my breath away.

Reaching the café that had been in the middle of nowhere I walked toward the door that had held the golden bell that chimed anytime the door was open to remind someone that another human was here. I looked around the café, the coziness of it all captured my eyes. The nice wooden table that had been glossed or the chairs that had the green padding and wooden back support to make the customer feel at home, I started walking toward the counter. Seeing some brown hair that had been peeking out in front of the door that had led to the kitchen, I immediately chuckled, as I knew who it was.

"Meiko, you can come out now! It's fine!" I hollered at the figure and hearing a giggle back made me feel reassured. Seeing the figure come out in her uniform made me choke on my saliva, the white shirt mixed with a short skirt that not fit her at all, I started to cry of how stupid she looked.

"Excuse me Luka, but seriously? This isn't funny! I know I don't look good, you don't have to tell me!" She stammered on her words, her face turning bright red as I talked.

"Well, you know why I'm here, I want some coffee before I head home." I stated calmly, Meiko returning to a serious posture she nodded and quickly left behind the door. Sighing, I sat down at the table that was closes to the counter, feeling how clean it made me ponder how many customers did this place get? Sighing at the thought, I put my head on the palm of my hand, my hair tickling my shoulder and arm made giggle a little bit.

Looking around for anything that interested me, I saw something teal in the door frame where Meiko went into. My eyebrows furrowed as I got up slowly and started taking my steps carefully. Suddenly, I heard I high pitched voice yell on the top of their lungs:

"MEIKO, WE NEED MORE FILTERS BY THE WAY!" I jumped back at the sudden shock of the voice, comprehending what just happened. Then silence filled the air as I was staring into space, but then hearing Meiko's voice made jump back on my butt.

"ALRIGHT MIKU, JUST GET LUKA HER COFFEE!" I sighed at my reactions that when the 'Miku' character walked to the counter and saw me on my butt looking like a mess, they just chuckled.

"You alright?" The person asked with a smile, getting me to blush in response.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, thanks for asking." I responded back to them as I lifted myself from the ground.

"Well, I mean, of course I would ask! After all, you are a customer! Well, that and I just wanna make sure you're alright." They stated with a calming smile that made my heart beat and my hands start to sweat a little.

"Ah… Thanks for the coffee… Miku?" I asked them while I looked at the name tag they had near their chest area.

"Mmmhmm, and I presume that you're Luka?" They asked as I started to nod my head to the question. She handed me the coffee, the smell of warmness enveloped my nostrils as I sighed a breath of relief. I payed for the coffee that had made me smile in delight, giving the person six dollars.

"Thanks for coming here! I hope you have a good rest of your day!" They started waving toward the door I was heading, and I only gave them a smile back and opened the door to leave. I looked up at the night sky, looking at the stars that made me relax even further into my zone. Walking at a slow pace back home, the streets were empty, and silence filled them, the only thing you could hear was the occasional cricket chirping. I stared at the sky, the darkness meeting with the light and the city lights meeting up with the sky. My emotions were happy, but I couldn't show it on my face.

"I need a sip of coffee," I told myself, lifting the cup toward my lips, the warmness of the liquid meeting the coldness on me, I shuddered in pure delight. Seeing my house appear in my sight, I stopped sipping on the coffee and started slowly walk toward it, each step making me more exhausted than I expected. Reaching the door, I leaned on it, taking deep breaths in and out to make my heart stop pumping so fast. 'Ugh, I felt like I ran a marathon. I need to get more sleep,' I thought to myself and opened the door I was once leaning on.

Looking around, I saw a lot of piles that I needed to clean, and magazines stacked up near the entrance of the house. Taking each step over everything, making sure to not trip, over them. Reaching the stairs area, I grumbled as I walked up the stairs with the warm cup in my hand, scratching my head on the way.

Blankly glancing at the hallways that had been emptied and only held the peeling wallpaper that had been there since day one. Dragging my feet to my room, I started sipping on my coffee that had been turned a little colder. Opening the door, a sudden creak made me shoot up my head that had been hanging downwards making some of the coffee spill out on the lid that had covered the cup. 'Mmm, I should really stop getting so scared at the small little things,' I said to myself. Stretching my arms, I started to enter the room covered in trash and clothes that should've been dealt with but was always carefree when it came to cleanliness of anything. Trudging slowly to my bed, I looked around for the pills that I was supposed to take at night, not finding them in the room due to the mess.

'Whatever, its one night. I can live without them for that amount of time… I hope," I told myself in a doubtful tone. Running to my bed, I jumped off the ground and slammed my face into the pillows that had been scattered about, making me drop the coffee onto the ground. Rolling repeatedly until my blanket turned me into a burrito, I comfortably relaxed and looked downward to see the coffee cup leaking coffee on the ground. I sighed but turned so I couldn't see the mess that had been added to the rest of the garbage.

A few hours I woke up, the sun hitting my face and forcing me to wake up from the comfortable position I have been laying down in. Rolling back and forth to undo the burrito blanket that I had myself in, I started to think about what I needed to do today, stress building up inside of me. Once I undid myself from the blanket, I looked on the nightstand seeing the phone that had been covered in scratches. Lifting my arm slowly, I moved toward the phone and had to keep readjusting the position so I can grab even a part of it. Finally feeling the edge of the phone with the tip of my index finger, I started to curl it so the phone would closer to me, however, the phone got even farther away from me once I did that. I grumbled and lifted my body up, reaching my arm to grab my phone and sighing when I finally had it in my hand.

I turned on the screen, seeing how many missed texts I had. I saw the amount and my facial expression started to look disappointed at myself, and I typed in my password to see what I had missed. Once I did, seeing all the text from Lily and my older brother, I started to panic and immediately opened the texting app to reply to whatever they were saying.

 _Hey Luka, Lily here, you know that you have that dance thing tonight_

 _Luka_

 _Luka, answer me_

" _I'm done with you, I'm going to bed."_

I typed my response back quickly, my head starting to worry at the times that Lily texted me. I typed a paragraph long text, hoping that it would explain my disappearance. Pressing the send message after I was done, I went straight for Luki's text messages.

 _Yo Luka! I hope you enjoy yourself at the dance, I heard there are a bunch of cute girls there ;)_

 _Luka? You mind replying back?_

 _Luka, plz?_

 _Lulu, I'm done with you rn, go get some sleep_

I sighed at Luki's text, hoping that it'd be more serious since he usually didn't contact me if it wasn't important. I started to doze off, and I only typed a simple reply to Luki. Letting my thumb press the send button, I dropped my phone on the bed and let my body fall back down near the pillows. Closing my eyes for a little bit I thought about the dance that Lily and Luki were talking about, imagining all the lights and seeing people in masks made me ponder what I should wear. A suit? A dress? I slightly whined at the thought of having to dress up, but had to deal with it if it makes my image stay.

I raised myself out of bed once more, yawning after a good amount of sleep. I looked around my room, seeing how messy it was I reluctantly started to clean everything off. Walking toward my desk, I grabbed the garbage and recycle can that had been tucked under there and put it in a clean space near the middle of my room. Picking up the coffee cup, the liquid having been drained of all the coffee, I threw it in the garbage can. Examining every object and either throwing them away or keeping it, I put the recycle and garbage can under the desk in its spot, smiling at a clean room.

I looked at the clock I had recently dusted off, the time making my face pale. The dance was an hour away and I only have on my baggy hoodie and some basketball shorts. I rushed around my room, finding articles of clothing that'd go with a suit, since it was pretty easy to put on. Exchanging my clothes that I was wearing to the suit and putting my car keys in my pocket I sighed in relief and ran down my stairs and outside to the front yard. Locking the door, I walked toward the car and unlocked it so I could drive. Buckling my seatbelt and starting it, I rolled down my windows and started to press my feet toward the pedal.

A half an hour later when I arrived at my destination, I exited the car and locked it. Adjusting my tie, I nervously walked to the front door of the mansion, reaching in the pocket of the suit to find my mask in there tucked away nicely. Exhaling in relief, I took it out and put it on my face and tightened it so it wouldn't fall off. Opening the door to the mansion, I saw red carpets and an exquisite statue of someone important. I treaded carefully toward the middle, seeing many people in dresses and suits their faces covered by masks.

Examining the area, I saw fancy things in fancy people's hands. Rolling my eyes, I scanned for the nearest corner with chairs and trudge over there until the party was over. On the way, I heard the music change into a slow dance song, making me want to hurl at all the love that was in my view. Staring at the people dancing, I ate whatever was on the table that was edible and watched the love coming from their eyes.

I finally broke my stare and took glances to some people while looking down at the food I was about to eat. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person opened the huge doors that had been up the staircase, their teal hair and moon shaped mask standing out the most than everyone else's. Gawking at the sight, everyone looked up, never taking their sight off them. Gulping my saliva, I couldn't stop looking at the elegancy they brought in the room and only let my jaw hang. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they scanned the area and grabbed a wine glass from the nearest table.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending the party. Please have fun and remember to not judge someone by looks, and instead judge them by personality. That is why you are attending, to make bonds with someone you never thought you would've." They stated calmly and passionately, everyone applauding the small speech they made. The party resumed, everyone chatting except for me.

I kept eating at the food that had been left on the table, until all of a sudden the teal haired person walked up to me and put out their hand.

"You don't seem to be enjoying the party, please, have this dance with me." They said to me, hesitating, I grabbed their hand, letting them pull me to the dance floor. They grabbed my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around their hips, awkwardly smiling at the person in front of me.

"What's your name?" They asked me with a calm smile, breaking the silence between us.

"Megurine Luka, yours?" I responded back, trying to sound smooth, but ultimately failing.

"Hatsune Miku, I think I saw you at the coffee shop?" They shot back and me, my jaw dropping at the comment. I looked at them in confusion, but I closed my jaw and let the song finish.

* * *

A/N: Yo, I'm back. Mmm, I hope you guys enjoyed it because I've been trying my best to improve my writing as best as possible. Hmm, updates will be a little faster since I'm relaxing a bit more and not stressing as much. Reviews are lovely, but again, they aren't required. I hope you guys have a nice day~


End file.
